


baby, you should stick around

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Injury, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk what this is okay, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: His skin is stained a deep red and it makes his stomach churn.It’s even worse when he remembers that it’s not even his blood.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	baby, you should stick around

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I only just watched this film yesterday and I love these two so much and ahh!! I decided to fix that dreaded scene because there's no way in hell I'm accepting my boy to be dead. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Title from Dark Doo Wop by MS MR (the fic was also largely inspired by this).

Blood. Blood and mud and goodness knows what else, all smeared and dried over his hands. He’s already gotten the thick of it off but it’s stubborn. His skin is stained a deep red and it makes his stomach churn.

It’s even worse when he remembers that it’s not even his blood.

Tom, the forever optimistic idiot, had tried to help that blasted German pilot. Well, look where that got him. In a world of war, there’s no such things as common decency. Not when dealing with the enemy. Will’s already had to learn that the hard way. Now, he guesses Tom has learnt it too.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get those haunted screams his best friend made as he cleaned the wound as best he could. Will's no medic. But he tried his best, tried to remember the basic training he was given all those years ago. Clean the dirt out, soak up spilled blood, dress with a fresh cloth and keep pressure on it. 

It was only a stab wound, luckily. If it'd been a gun and Will had had to dig around to pull a bullet out of Tom's abdomen...well, they may not have gotten the same outcome. Will already thinks they’ve been graced by some higher being just because Tom's still somehow alive and breathing. If the knife had landed just a mere inch further along, Will's almost certain that Tom wouldn’t have had a chance. Would have bled out in his arms screaming out in pain. But he can’t think like that. It does no good to dwell on ‘what ifs’.

Currently, they’re both back inside the abandoned farmhouse. Will made the executive decision; Tom is in no condition to be hauling himself over fields and fighting the enemy. Not right now. They can try again tomorrow.

Still ever cautious, Will made sure that they rested in a spot well hidden from outsiders view but close enough to one of windows (or rather, a hole in the wall) that Will could keep watch over the field ahead of them. He figures, if there is anyone out there that will hurt them, they’re not going to be coming from the same direction they’ve both just travelled from. 

Tom is slotted between Will's legs, both of them slouched on the cold concrete floor with Will propped up by a wall. Having Tom leaning against his chest, Will wonders if the younger man can feel the rapid speed of his heart – still racing from the adrenaline of the day. Tom’s head is lolled to the side, nose brushing against Will's collarbone and every time he breaths out it send light shivers through Will's body. They both have their hands resting gently over Tom's wound, holding the cloth in place – which will keeps checking hasn’t soaked up too much blood again. He already used a full wad of the stuff earlier, so if Tom bleeds through this then he’s not too sure what they’ll do.

Tom appears to be drifting asleep, breaths deepening and body growing heavier. But then he starts to speak, voice rough and wrecked. “We gotta...get...second...Joe...” 

Will hushes him, as soothingly as he can, carding fingers through Tom's sweat-matted hair (which he notices now shines a dark golden colour underneath the dying sunlight). He can’t help but brush his lips over the top of Tom's head, smiling into his hair when the action elicits a soft sight from the younger soldier. 

“We can’t do anything now. What matters is you resting, there’s no point in dragging your injured was anywhere tonight. At least we should be safe here.”

“But...my brother.” Tom protests, weakly, clearing his throat with a harsh cough. Will squeezes his hand. “I can’t...can't leave ‘im to _die_!”

Allowing his eyes to slid shut for a moment, Will takes a deep breath. “We're not letting him die. We'll move again first thing, alright? ‘s’long as you can handle that. But trust me when I say that you’re in no shape to help him right now.” he reassures Tom as best as he can. “We're in this together, you hear me? So I ain’t leaving and I ain’t letting you get hurt again either.” He hopes that he spoke with enough finality that Tom won’t try to argue him on it anymore. There’s no way in Hell that he’s going to let him worsen his injuries any further.

Pressing his face back into Tom's hair, Will tries his best to calm his breathing down again. Whenever he so much as thinks of Tom in pain, especially more than he already is in, he seems to fall into a panic. 

They’re both quiet for a long while, settled in a comfortable silence as they allow their bodies some much needed rest. It’s Tom that decides to break the peace first, huffing a small laugh as he speaks. “Guess...guess ya owed me one.”

Will frowns, “What?” he asks, not bothering to lift his face again so his voice is muffled into Tom's hair. This only causes the other to laugh, properly this time, and that familiar joyful sound sends Will's heart in a frenzy. 

“Saving my life.” Tom explains, amusement evident in his voice. “Least ya could do after I all but dragged ya from death already.” 

Had this been any other circumstance, Will would have teased him back but he’s so exhausted (both mentally and physically) so instead he slowly turns one of his hands, that rests on Tom's stomach, upwards. Getting the silent invitation, Tom doesn’t hesitate to entwine their fingers together. Will gently runs his thumb over the back of Tom's hand, feeling the bumps of each knuckle and noting the many cuts littered over the once pristine skin.

Closing his eyes again, Will takes a deep breath and is immediately hit with the scent of Tom – blood, sweat and that comforting scent of apples that seems to always linger around the man. The smile that spreads over Will's face is impossible to fight back.

“’m glad you did. Dunno what I'd do without you.”

Tom tilts his head, in a way that doesn’t look at all comfortable, and smiles his usual sweet smile, eyes shining with something more than just happiness.

“We're in this Hell together, huh?” he laughs. Will matches Tom's smile, unable to draw himself away from his endearing gaze. He can feel his cheeks flush a light pink, skin prickling. And it’s definitely not warm here, the breeze that sneaks it’s way into the building is harsh and cold. Mindful of Tom's injury, Will holds the younger man’s body impossibly closer to his own.

“’til the end...” he whispers, dipping his head until the words brush over Tom's lips moments before they meet his own in a soft kiss. Maybe the world is burning around them, but right now the only fire Will cares about is the one ignited in his chest by the very man lying in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far!! If you liked this please let me know, all feedback is appreciated! If you want anymore of these two or have any ideas for future fics feel free to send me a message on my Tumblr! You can find me at 'a-beautiful-struggle-of-life'. 
> 
> Love you guys <3


End file.
